


Edes mennyttä

by Giraffvinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, PTP, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, pondering
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Etunimen ääneen sanominen ei ollut helppoa.





	Edes mennyttä

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Jolandina
> 
> Kirjoitusblokin selätysyritys. Tämä voin kaiketi lukea yksinäänkin, mutta omassa päässäni sijoittuu ["Dudleyn"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589425) jälkeiseen aikaan ennen toistaiseksi julkaisemattoman jatko-osan alkua. Draco on sanomaton, Harry on aurori, ja he suutelivat kerran "Dudleyssa", tiedoksi vain ;D
> 
> Kiitos taas jälleen ainiaan Jollelle <33
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_
> 
> * * *

Pöydällä oli maljakko, ja siinä punainen kukka. Sitä Draco tuijotti joka torstai odottaen Harrya, kyynärpäät pöytään nojaten.

_Harry._

Sinuttelu oli vieläkin vaikeaa, mutta Harry oli vaatinut sitä. Draco oli salaa mielissään, sillä vaikka hän oli halunnut kutsua Harrya Harryksi jo vuosien ajan, etunimen ääneen sanominen ei ollut helppoa. Ei silloin, kun Harry saapuessaan tervehti häntä pieni hymy huulillaan. Vielä vähemmän silloin, kun hymy leveni asteen verran Dracon vastatessa ääneen.

Mutta palkitsevaa se oli. Sillä Harryn hymyn näkeminen, sen vastaanottaminen, oli nopeasti noussut Dracon mielessä kaikkein tärkeimmäksi. Sitä hän tavoitteli huomaamattaan, toisinaan tietoisestikin, vaikka hänen alitajuntansa pyrkikin ilkkumaan edesmenneen isän äänellä.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Löydyn myös Tumblerista [@beelsebutt](https://beelsebutt.tumblr.com/) [varoitus satunnaisista nsfw-reblogeista!], joskin suuurin osa blogistani on Voltronia.


End file.
